Monday Morning
by Hobochan
Summary: [[OLD]] Songfic to Monday Morning by Prozzak. I know there's a ton of these around. See AN inside. Taito. It's angsty for me, maybe not for others, though.


_**Author's note:** *ahem* First off, I want to say that I stole a whole bunch of ideas for this. If you see something of your work in here, and you're angry with me because you think I stole it, please, consider this first: It was around midnight. I had been depressed and crying since nine. The only thing I could think to do at the point was either A) Go find the aspirin bottle and down the who lot of it, or B) Write or draw something. So I sat down at the computer and opened up Word. I knew what I wanted to write. I'd been reading Taito songsfics to "Monday Morning" all day, so I thought, why not write one of my own? Now I feel so much better. I had been getting depressed all week, and I really think writing this made me feel a lot better, even if I did steal a lot of ideas. Just *please* think about that before chewing me out for stealing your ideas. I mean...they say copying is flattery, right? Others notes: I made up the 6:29 thing. I'll probably explain it in another fic. There are some things that don't make any sense at all. Again, I was depressed, and if I ever put up the alternate ending, it will make more sense. I mention about his goggles. I know Daisuke's supposed to have them, but oh well. Why don't any of them get rides from their parents? Because I don't feel like it. =)  
Anywho, a few disclaimers. I don't own Digimon, Toei and Bandai and some other people do, I don't own "Monday Morning", Prozzak and their producers do. There's a touch of Taito in here, so if you can't stand guy/guy stuff, don't read. {__blah blah_} is song, everything else is the story.  
  


**"Monday Morning"**   
  
{_What do you do when your best friend goes one day?_}  
{_Somebody takes their life away_}  
{_Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning_}  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning, the kind that always promised a magnificent day. For Yamato, though, the day only promised more grief, more pain. He lay in bed, staring at the alarm clock on his bedside table, the one usually set to go off at 6:29. It was 6:30. Waking up at 6:29 was a joke between him and Taichi. Or had been. Now that same, playful, fluffy-haired boy that had been his best friend since they were kids was gone, and he would never come back, no matter how much Yamato wished he could.  
  
{_And how do you deal with everything you gotta do_}  
{_When you can barely believe it's true?_}  
  
Slowly, reluctantly, Yamato sat up, rubbing his tear-swollen blue eyes. He knew he'd have to get up sooner or later, but reality was finally taking over for shock. He gazed around the room, which now seemed somehow foreign to him, and landed on a picture in a gold frame on his desk. It was of Taichi and himself, right after a concert. Tai was giving him bunny ears. It'd been taken only a week ago.  
  
{_Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning_}  
{_And I don't think that I can go to school today_}  
  
It was late on a Friday night, most probably very close to midnight. Yamato and Taichi, who were a little more weary and unwary than they should have been, were walking home from a party. They were arguing about how much of a slut the hostess had been, when there was a shot, a choking noise, and the thud of skin, bones, and cloth hitting the pavement. All Yamato remembered next was being down on the ground, cradling Taichi's limp, bloodied body amid a blare of sirens and the muddled voices of paramedics as they tried to pull him aside with much difficulty. He couldn't let go of his best friend.  
  
{_Without you..._}  
{_Without you..._}  
{_Monday morning_}  
  
'How could this have happened?' Yamato thought to himself. The paramedics had been kind enough to let him ride along. 'Not because they care,' he bitterly told himself, 'because I can identify the body.' It was all too confusing, like a dream...like a nightmare. He knew it was neither, though, and that he'd have to face reality...but he just didn't want to. Several times he closed his eyes, hoping he would wake up in his own bed, ears still ringing from the party. He never did.  
  
{_Missing you is something that I thought I'd never have to do_}  
{_You were always there, I was there for you too._}  
{_Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning_}  
  
It was right after the Yagamis had arrived, after Yamato and Hikari had cried to each other for what seemed like ages, that the doctor came into the waiting room, bearing his condolences, and the bullet that had killed Taichi. He said how the criminal had turned himself in to the police at the scene of the crime, that he had mistaken Taichi for a member of an opposing gang. Reality was just starting to sink in for everyone in that pitiful room, and all the apologies of the hospital staff, the confession of the gunman, or the promise that he would be punished justly, were no consolation. But the bullet...the Yagamis didn't want it. It would hurt too much. Yamato would take it.  
  
{_And of all the evil souls that do survive_}  
{_How could this world take such a beautiful life?_}  
  
Yamato spend the rest of that Saturday at the Yagami residence, going through Taichi's things with Hikari, who was in a calm state of denial. Her parents didn't want anything to do with it. They never wanted to see any of it again, not out of hatred, but out of grief. If he didn't help, he was sure all of it would be trashed, or put into storage...Taichi's goggles, his soccer ball, his favourite 'Triangle' shirt, even his retired Digivice. All those things that had bade Taichi beautiful...Yamato would take them. He wanted to remember. Or maybe he just wanted to save them, in case Taichi did come back, even though that was impossible. At one point, Takeru came over to help comfort his brother and Hikari. It was Takeru that walked home with Yamato, who insisted on leaving well before sunset.   
  
{_Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning_}  
{_And I don't think that I can go to school today_}  
{_Without you..._}  
{_Without you..._}  
{_Monday morning_}  
  
Saturday night was a horror, and if Yamato got any sleep at all, he couldn't tell when he woke up. He did remember contemplating suicide at one point. Maybe that's where he'd fallen asleep. He awoke much later, eyes sore, mouth dry, and with an intense throbbing in his head. He downed a few aspirin, forced himself to eat something, (even though he'd lost his appetite) and then went back to his room. There wasn't much else to do, but go through the things of Taichi's he'd taken home. Maybe now he could reflect a little more on what all those items meant.  
  
{_Something's come over me, I'll never be the same_}  
{_And how can the same world that brough you here_}  
{_Just come and take you away?_}  
  
As Yamato was going through Taichi's things, one thing in particular caught his attention. It was a gold picture frame with a picture of the two of them right after a concert. Taichi was being immature and giving Yamato bunny ears. It was so much the picture and the fact that it was framed, though. It was that the back was bulging, and when he opened it, a note popped out. They had passed many similar notes in class, but this was was a little different. It was written carefully, rather than in Taichi's usual chicken scratch.  
  


    _Yamato-  
    Hey dude, what's up? I feel really weird writing a note like this, but I really have to get this thing off my chest. You'll probably hate me after you read this, if I ever let you read this, but I guess it won't make much of a difference anyway if you do. Because if you do, then I take everything I'm about to write back.  
    To put it bluntly, I love you...seriously. Not just as a friend, but as something more than a friend. It might be my imagination, or that leftover casserole I had for dinner, but I think it's true. If you don't hate me by now, we can still be friends.  
    Like I'll really get the guts to give this to you. Over my dead body, as they say.  
    Signed: Taichi
_  
  


How ironic. Had Taichi really cared that much, though?  
  
{_And if there is a way that you can hear me when I pray_}  
{_When I wake up...Monday morning_}  
  
The note had really disturbed Yamato, not in the fact that his best friend had just written that he was in love with him, or even that last comment he made, but in the fact that this friend actually loved him that much at all, and he'd never known. He wished he had. Things might have been so much different, because he really cared for Taichi, too, who might be alive if he'd known. The tears began to well up again, and when he reached into his pocket for a tissue, he came up with something he had totally forgotten about: the bullet. Then he remembered why he wanted it in the first place, and quickly set out to find a drill and some sort of string or chain.   
  
{_I don't think that I can go to school today..._}  
  
That brought him to Monday morning, staring at the picture in which he'd found the note. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen he found lying around, and began jotting things down. It would be a new song, and he would write it for Taichi. His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of his door and the shuffling of his father's feet.  
  
"You can stay home today if you don't feel like dealing with school..."  
  
Yamato clutched at something around his neck. It was the bullet, a hole drilled through one end and attached to a string. He was sure why he did it in the first place...but he did. He shook his head and forced a weak smile, "No, Taichi would want me to miss school on his account." It was true, too, and a wave of sadness flooded over him, but he forced himself up onto shaky legs and got ready for school. Tomorrow, he'd wake up on time.  
  
{_Without you..._}  
  
For what it was, the funeral would have been beautiful, if it had not been so depressing. Each one of the Chosen Children was allowed to read a section of the eulogy, even Mimi, who'd flown in from America as soon as she'd gotten word. Yamato was even allowed to perform the song he'd wrote. Despite all that, it was the wake that Yamato would remember most. As soon as the crowd had gathered outside to talk and weep, and he was sure no one was looking, Yamato leaned over the edge of the casket, planting a soft kiss on Taichi's cold cheek, and whispered his goobyes.   
  
"Goodbye Taichi...I'll miss you...I love you..."  
  
{_Without you..._}  
  
**Fin**  
  
_Ph33r the horrible, nasty ending. And yes, I know the wake comes BEFORE the funeral. There was no other way I could fit it in. I've never been to a wake, and I've only been to one funeral. And now I can enter a church without thinking about my grandpa. .-. Oh well. Until later, stay cool!_


End file.
